Piper and Leo's future pays a visit
by Anne-marie Halliwell
Summary: Piper and Leo's daughter shows up, in order to help the Charmed ones
1. Kids and Demons

Annie stood there impatiently, knocking on the door every once and a while, waiting for someone to answer the door.  
Maybe they're up in the attic looking through the book, she thought.  
She rose her arm up ready to ring the door bell, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
"Can I help you?" Piper Halliwell asked when she spotted the short statured teenager on her fronch porch.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was actually looking for you." Annie answered.  
"Me? Why me?" asked Piper.  
Annie hesitated at first, looking at Piper, she was afraid she wouldn't believe her, but she had a way to prove what she was about to say, she took a deep breath, looked Piper dtraight in her big brown eyes and said, "Because you are my mother."  
Piper's eyes widened when she heard this young lady's responce.  
"Excuse me? I'm sure, I've never been-"  
"Oh, wait, hold on, "they" sent me here from the future." Annie added quickly cutting Piper off.  
"how do I know, you aren't a demon?"  
Exactly what Annie had expected. She took a deep breath closed her eyes, and orbed away. She reappeared inside the manor and waited until the foyer came into full view, she then spun around and opened the door, smiling at an even more stunned Piper.  
"Well that'll do the trick." Piper managed to say.  
"Oh and Dad know I'm coming too." Annie told her.  
"Dad? Oh you mean Leo?" pausing Piper looked at Annie for reassurance, the continued,"Leo?!" Piper waited anxiously for the bright blue swirly light signaling Leo's arrival, which soon came.  
"Yes honey" Leo asked, but Leo suddenly knew why Piper had called as soon as he saw his 15 year old daughter. He smiled and wave,she did the dame in responce.  
"When were you planning on sharing that "they' were sending our daughter here form the future?" Piper asked, slightly aggitated.  
"'They' just told me like five minutes ago." Leo said cautiously waiting for acknowledgment from Piper which came in a nod. With that he walked past Piper over to Annie, and gave her a big hug.  
"Hey Annie! how was the trip?"He asked her.  
"It was unusually soothing, no noide wat so ever." She answered.   
"Annie?"Piper asked, her tone explaining if Annie was her whloe name.  
"Anne-marie, actually. Anne-marie Constance Halliwell. Annie has been my nic-name since I was a toddler." Annie told Piper.  
After that, Annie turned back to Leo, and they had a nice little conversation, unknowing that Piper waswatching with a small smile on her face. Piper couldn't belive what she was seeing. Annie looked only a little like her when she was a teenager, only with less acne, and a much more outgoing personality.  
"So, Annie, did "they" explain to you why exactly you're here?" Piper asked.  
"Apparently, there's some "powerful evil" after you, and your powers wont be enought to vanquish it alone. And since I'm the only Halliwell-wyatt that didn't inherit Dad's passifist-ness, "they" sent me here to elp you fight."Annie explained to her mother.  
" Great. So you aren't passifist?" Asked Piper,only a little confused.  
"Thats right, which mean we need to start the training now." Leo said.  
"Oh come on, I just got here! Cant we have lunch or something?" Asked Annie, who was whining.  
" Later, i promise, but we need to make of the time we have. We dontknow when the demon will strike." Leo said.  
"Come one Leo, she jsut a kid give her a break." Piper said to her hisband.  
"She's not the one thats going to be trained Piper. Its you three. You need to call Phoebe and Paige. 


	2. Training and school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Piper, we're home! Whats this thing about training?" Yelled Phoebe walking through the door.  
"In the living room!" Piper yelled back.  
Looking at each other, Phoebe and Paige walked into the living room, and found Piper, Leo, and a teenage girl sitting on the couch.  
"Phoebe, Paige, this is Annie, our trainer and....." Piper said trailing off.  
"And?" Paige asked.  
"And our daughter." Leo finished for Piper, he looked and smiled at Phoebe and Paige's surprised faces, then continued,"Sent from the future by 'them'."  
"Why?" Paige asked.  
"You know, the usual, some all powerful all evil demon out to kill us." Piper answered her.  
"Yea, but your teenage daughter?" Phoebe asked still confused.  
"The elders have completely trained her in fighting the demon, and now she's going to train you. Oh, and she's the ony one of our children who isn't passifist." Explained Leo, he then looked at Annie, and asked, "Ready to get started?"  
"Yep, I've made a list of the things we'll be train in on physically, fighting, sword fighting, etc. And also you'll have tom learn about the demon." said Annie.  
"Why dont we just look in the book?" Paige asked.  
"Because she's not in the book." Answered Annie.  
"She? We're going to get our asses kicked by some she demon?"Piper asked amusingly.  
"Well, thats why I'm here, to make sure those asses dont get kicked. The elders prefer that we start by learning about the demon first. I have some notes on her, but we'll have to write our own vanquishing spell. So, lets go to the kitchen?" explained Annie.  
As everyone was walking to the kitchen, Leo got upand walked over to the phone, and Piper followed him.  
"What are you doing honey?" She asked.  
"The elders want Annie to lead as normal a life as possible. So, I'm calling the high school." Leo answered Piper, then picked up the phone and started dialing. Piper nodded and walked to the kitchen.  
When she got there, everyone was seated at the table, and she followed suit and sat down at the table and waited for Annie to get started.  
"Everyone ready to get started?" Annie asked.  
"Do you think your being Piper's daughter explains my sudden sense of fear? Phoebe asked jokingly, only to get smacked by Piper.  
"Ok, her name is Silexia, and she's been around for quite some time, I'd say a good thousand years or so. SHe usually poses as a lawyer-" Started Annie.  
"Dont they all." Said Phoebe.  
"Demons aren't scary, they're a joke" stated Paige.  
" The problem is, we dont know what her human form looks like, so we have to be careful of whom we get close to. Although, we do have a picture of her demonic form." Continued Annie, handing a picture to the Charmed Ones.  
"Eeew!" Paige said in disgust.  
"Which was does this go?" ASked Piper turning the picture and her head around.  
Laughing Annie answered her, "Yea, she does have a few heads....."  
"And arms...." Phoebe continued.  
"And Legs." Paige finished.  
"I cant tell this ones gonna be a doozy." Piper said.  
Towards the finishe of this goof conversation and giggling, Lep walked in.  
"Well, its all set. A certain young lady will be going to school the day after tomorrow." Leo informed the giggle group.  
"Mom!! You're going back to school!? how cool!" Annie said sarcastically.  
"Haha, very funny young lady. So tomorrow we'll go shopping. Clothes, supplies, the usual." Piper said.  
"Well atleast clothes are involved. So that means the physical training will start on Monday." Annie informingly said.  
"But you have school, adn we have work." Paige said.  
"I know that, but, god you're going to hate me for this, if we wake up at five we'll run for an hour, go home shower get ready, and when you get home, we'll train in the basement until its time to go to P3." Annie said.  
"Wow, you're strict." Phoebe said.  
"It's all 'their' fault." Answered Annie, smiling. 


End file.
